


Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas

by missginni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry lleva evitando a Malfoy demasiado tiempo. Tenerlo cerca resulta demasiado... tentador, y no quiere acabar haciendo alguna locura de la que sin duda después se va a arrepentir. Quizás unas inocentes criaturas mágicas puedan ayudarlo después de todo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en respuesta al reto de **Perla Negra** en Halloween 2009. La petición decía así:  
>  _"Un Drarry. Luna tiene el agrado de informarle al auror Harry que se ha comprobado la existencia del Snorlak de Cuernos Corrugados (o como se diga), pero éstos sólo habitan en el bosque que rodea la Mansión Malfoy, además de que están en peligro de extinción y sólo quedan unos pocos. El resto de la trama ya te lo dejo a tu elección."_
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo pertenecen a J.K.Rowling. Yo no gano nada con escribir sobre ellos.

—Es cierto, Harry —volvió a afirmar Luna con mirada algo ausente, como si en ese momento estuviese contemplando torposoplos, o cualquier criatura fantástica que se hubiese inventado esta vez.

Harry, por su parte, suspiró fuertemente, y cerró los ojos mientras llevaba sus dedos al puente de la nariz.

Debería habérselo imaginado... Cuando Luna había aparecido en el cuartel de aurores esa misma mañana, sonriendo de forma siniestra, con sus grandes ojos demasiado brillantes para augurar nada bueno, había sentido un súbito escalofrío. Y cuando la había visto dirigirse directamente hacia él, saludándolo con más energía de la necesaria, había tenido la tentación de salir corriendo en dirección opuesta y esconderse en el primer lugar que encontrara. Desgraciadamente, no estaba bien visto huir de los amigos y, en cualquier caso, dudaba que hubiese servido de algo.

Así que se había resignado a escuchar alguna de sus fantásticas historias, la cuál probablemente le ocuparía buena parte de la tarde, y la había llevado amablemente a su despacho para que se pusiese cómoda.

Craso error. En ningún caso debería haber hecho tal cosa. No sólo se había inventado una historia de lo más surrealista, llena de paisajes casi oníricos y criaturas demasiado extravagantes incluso para los pintorescos magos, sino que además le _exigía_ que la acompañara para demostrarle que estaba en lo cierto. Ese era el término, _exigir_ , no _pedir_. Y Merlín sabía que si no le hacía caso era capaz de ir a contarle la historia a su jefe, sin pensar siquiera en que alguien pudiera encontrar aburrido algo como los Snorkarks de Cuernos Arrugados. Y por nada del mundo quería recibir _otra_ bronca de Burkel por molestarlo con lo que él llamaba _"cuentos para internos de San Mungo"._ Aun le dolían los oídos de la última vez...

—Luna... —intentó empezar otra vez, sin convencimiento alguno. No iba a tener la suerte de que lo entendiera esta vez, cuando no lo había hecho las cuatrocientas anteriores—. Los Snorlaks de Cuernos Corrugados no existen...

—Snorkarks de Cuernos Arrugados —lo corrigió ella, al instante.

—Como quiera que se llamen. Para empezar, has dicho no sé qué de Escocia y nosotros no tenemos jurisdicción allí —se excusó, intentando encontrar algo que hiciese desistir a Luna—. En segundo lugar, no existe ningún registro de esas criaturas, ni siquiera alguien, aparte de ti, que afirme haberlas visto alguna vez. Normalmente hay rumores de avistamientos antes de que se descubra algún nuevo ser... —objetó, todavía masajeándose el puente de la nariz—. Y en tercer lugar —añadió abriendo los ojos y mirándola fijamente—, en caso de ser cierta tú historia, ¡Tendrías que dirigirte al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas de la cuarta planta, no aquí!

Luna le devolvió la mirada, todavía demasiado sonriente, y Harry tuvo el peregrino impulso de comenzar a darse cabezazos contra el escritorio.

—Nunca me cansaré de decirte, Harry Potter, que tienes la mente demasiado cerrada.

—¿No me digas? —contestó sarcásticamente, apenas en un susurro.

Luna, en cualquier caso, no pareció oírlo.

—En efecto, todos los indicios nos llevaban a creer que vivían en Escocia, pero como seguramente recordarás, la expedición que hicimos mi padre y yo en el verano de mi cuarto curso no produjo los resultados que esperábamos.

Harry no recordaba nada parecido y de haberlo escuchado en su momento, seguramente lo habría olvidado tan sólo unos segundos después, como la mayoría de las fantasiosas historias de su amiga.

—Sin embargo, ahora puedo entender el porqué. ¡No viven en Escocia, sino en Wiltshire! Nunca pensé que la excursión que hice allí en busca de Coraths Semitransparentes tuviese estos resultados inesperados, pero así fue. Allí estaban, dos hermosos Snorkarks de Cuernos Arrugados, mirándome fijamente, casi como esperando a que yo los encontrara...

Sus ojos volvían a estar como ausentes, contemplando las maravillas que sólo su imaginación era capaz de crear.

—Luna, yo no... —lo intentó de nuevo, pero ella pareció salir de su ensueño para interrumpirlo.

—¡No puedes negarte, Harry, tienes que verlos! Los estirados de la Oficina esa de Animales Fantásticos se niegan a escucharme desde hace años... Sólo puedo confiar en ti.

Se negaban a escucharla... por supuesto. ¿No era eso lo único lógico en toda su disparatada historia? Eran chicos listos...

Harry volvió a suspirar, resignado. Sería mejor si dejaba de discutir y simplemente la acompañaba. Probablemente acabaría mucho antes que si intentaba inculcarle algo de sentido común a esa alocada cabecita.

—Está bien, Luna —dijo por fin, presintiendo que iba a arrepentirse muy pronto—, te acompañaré.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Volvió a mirar su reloj, impaciente, esperando que las agujas se hubiesen movido un buen trecho desde la última vez. Desgraciadamente no era así. Apenas habían pasado siete minutos pero se sentían más bien como siete horas, y no porque se aburriera buscando criaturas invisibles, o porque la compañía de Luna fuese desagradable, sino más bien por dónde se le había ocurrido a ella que tenían que buscar: Wiltshire. Justamente _Wiltshire_.

Suspiró y reemprendió la marcha, tratando de seguir el paso entusiasta de Luna. Sabía de sobra que Wiltshire no era un condado pequeño y que tenía más de un bosque donde perderse toda una tarde para buscar criaturas inexistentes, pero desde el primer momento había tenido la fuerte impresión de que acabarían precisamente en ese. No podía ser de otro modo, por supuesto. El maldito destino siempre acababa llevándolo a aquel sitio que más se esforzaba por evitar. Y llevaba demasiado tiempo evitando ese.

Miró a su alrededor otra vez, pero no buscando los misteriosos animales que su amiga Luna llamaba en susurros, sino buscando algo más. Se sentía observado, inquieto, y tenía la turbadora sensación de que no iba a poder alejarse lo suficientemente rápido cuando ese _algo_ se le echara encima.

—¡Luna! —la llamó, apurando el paso para alcanzarla—. Luna, es evidente que aquí no hay nada, será mejor que nos vayamos.

—No, Harry —contestó ella, todavía susurrando y mirando incansablemente a su alrededor—. Están por aquí, ¿no puedes sentir la magia?

Cerró los ojos sin contestarle siquiera, tratando de calmar su mal humor. Ella, por supuesto, no tenía la culpa, al menos no directamente. Lo había llevado a ese lugar, cierto, pero no era consciente de los muchos esfuerzos que Harry había hecho por evitar la zona, y en especial a las personas que vivían en ella.

Bueno, a una única persona en realidad.

Cada vez que le asignaban esa zona procuraba cambiarla con algún compañero, quien fuera, a fin de evitar tener que encontrarse con gente a la que no deseaba ver. No es que resultara muy efectivo, en cualquier caso. "Esa persona", como miembro del Wizengamot encargado de juzgar a la mayoría de los detenidos por los aurores, se paseaba a sus anchas por el Ministerio, y por el Departamento de Defensa en particular, y Harry no podía evitar odiarlo cada vez que lo veía.

O bueno, le hubiese encantado poder hacerlo.

Si no se pusiese tan jodidamente caliente con sólo verlo aparecer.

Y lo peor es que no había sido consciente de esa atracción magnética que _él_ ejercía sobre su persona hasta que fue demasiado tarde: lo había visto en pleno juicio, alegando en contra del acusado, deslizando mordaces y efectivas acusaciones a través de la sonrisa torcida de sus labios, con un tono casi amable, calmado y seguro... en contraposición con su mirada satisfecha, apasionada y casi vehemente.

Había tenido que salir con rapidez de la sala, abochornado por estar a punto de correrse con sólo verlo trabajar. Y desde ese momento había evitado por todos los medios encontrarse con él más de cinco minutos. ¡Qué Merlín lo ayudase si el susodicho llegaba a enterarse alguna vez!

—¡Harry, Harry! —lo llamó Luna, devolviéndolo a la realidad—. ¡Harry, mira! —tiró de la manga de su túnica fuertemente, haciéndolo trastabillar, mientras seguía gritando—.¡Allí, allí!

Intentó enfocar la vista, tratando de discernir aquello que Luna pretendía enseñarle, pero no veía nada.

—¿Qué...? —comenzó, pero un súbito movimiento entre los arbustos disparó sus alarmas y sacó su varita con rapidez para protegerse.

Mas no fue necesario. Ante su perplejidad, vio aparecer a una criatura que no había visto en toda su vida. Era levemente más grande que un conejo, con espeso pelaje color castaño y grandes ojos saltarines, de color verde, curiosamente muy parecidos a los de la propia Luna. De su pequeña cabeza surgían dos grandes cuernos combados, de color gris eléctrico, tan rugosos y llamativos que le hicieron comprender al instante por qué tenían ese nombre.

—No puedo creerlo... —murmuró Harry, todavía sorprendido, mientras Luna sonreía a su lado, tratando de atraer al animal. No hubiese imaginado jamás que su amiga pudiese tener razón. Quizás debería prestarle atención más a menudo y dejar de pensar que estaba simplemente loca. Tal vez veía más que el resto de los mortales porque se fijaba _de verdad_ en su entorno...

—¡Ven, ven! —susurraba ella a su lado, extendiendo las manos lentamente para no asustar al animal—. ¿No sientes su magia? Me pregunto qué cualidades mágicas tendrá...

Sí, ahora que lo decía, podía sentir cierta magia... era muy sutil, pero estaba ahí, rodeándolos, envolviéndolos poco a poco, atrapándolos. La miró fijamente, tratando de encontrar algún peligro que viniera de esa curiosa criatura, pero nada. Ni siquiera el pulso de la magia era muy fuerte a su alrededor...

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que la magia no provenía del animal, era otra cosa, algo que estaba seguro que habría sentido mucho antes si no estuviese tan estúpidamente distraído. Joder, ¿Por qué esos dichosos animales no podían vivir en otro lugar? ¿Por qué justamente ahí?

Cerró los ojos intentando serenarse antes de que el hechizo defensivo que los rodeaba terminara de atraparlos, y sin aflojar ni un ápice el agarre en torno a su varita, musitó a su compañera:

—Luna, vamos —abrió a los ojos y miró a su alrededor, sintiendo una pequeña ondulación en el aire—. Me temo que esto es algún tipo de propiedad privada, no podemos estar aquí.

—Demasiado tarde —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Harry ahogó un juramento mientras se giraba hacia esa voz que, a su pesar, reconocía demasiado bien. Y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho al ver esa sonrisa ladina que adornaba el rostro de Draco Malfoy, sonrisa que jamás presagiaba nada bueno. Lo sabía demasiado bien.

—Vaya, vaya, quien me iba a decir que encontraría al auror Potter cometiendo un delito —continuó, dando un paso en su dirección sin dejar de sonreír.

Harry cerró los ojos, y se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz, tratando de mantener la respiración constante, como si _él_ no estuviese allí. Lo cuál era bastante complicado, teniendo en cuenta que en cuanto cerró los ojos la imagen que tenía delante siguió atormentándolo. Llevaba unos pantalones negros, ajustados — _demasiado_ ajustados—, y una camisa blanca a medio abotonar, que dejaba a la vista una jugosa porción de piel, casi como si lo hubiesen interrumpido cuando estaba terminando de vestirse. Y no mejoraba la situación que hubiese cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho, marcando todavía más la abertura de su camisa. Joder, se supone que él no debería fijarse en esas cosas...

Afortunadamente Draco no había usado _ese_ tono de voz que ponía en los juicios, o probablemente estaría en más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, poniendo su mejor cara de indiferencia —que sabía, desgraciadamente, que no era nada buena—, y le contestó vagamente:

—No estamos cometiendo ningún delito, Malfoy.

—Yo creo que sí. Verás, esto es una propiedad privada —hizo una pausa, aparentemente divertido, y continuó—. _Pri-va-da_ , ¿entiendes el concepto, Potter? Necesitas la expresa autorización de un Malfoy para estar aquí —su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, antes de agregar—. Y sé que no la tienes.

—Estamos en una misión... oficial —vaciló. No era del todo cierto, pero bien podría ser, ¿verdad?—. Resulta que Luna ha alertado del avistamiento de una nueva criatura y sólo estaba comprobando si tenía razón.

Malfoy alzó una ceja ante su respuesta. Resultaba evidente que no se había tragado ni una sola palabra y no ayudaba el hecho de que su voz hubiese vacilado ligeramente, tono que, estaba seguro, no le habría pasado inadvertido.

—Así que en misión oficial... —tanteó.

—Sí.

—Buscando una nueva criatura...

—Sí —repitió Harry.

—Un auror —concluyó. Y volvió a sonreír de forma triunfal mientras añadía sarcásticamente—. Tiene sentido, claro, porque no existe ningún organismo que regule y controle a las criaturas mágicas. Para eso están los serviciales aurores...

Vale, no tenía sentido ni para él y eso que sólo había mentido en la palabra "oficial". Pero Draco siempre conseguía hacerlo parecer más estúpido de lo que en realidad se sentía cuando lo tenía delante. Y eso ya era decir demasiado. Si solamente pudiera pensar con coherencia teniéndolo tan cerca...

—Tenía que venir a comprobar si había peligro —contestó más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

—Peligro de... ¿eso? —preguntó Malfoy señalando a la inofensiva criatura que miraba a uno y a otro con sus enormes ojos saltones.

 _"Sí, un peligro público, desde luego..."_ pensó sarcásticamente Harry, mirando hacia la pequeña criatura que había a pocos metros de él. Saltaba a la vista que ahí no había ni el más mínimo riesgo. Volvió a mirar a Draco y no pudo más que agregar a su pensamiento un _"Pero no de ella precisamente..."_

—Vale, parece inofensiva, pero al ser mágica eso nunca se sabe, ¿verdad? —preguntó, negándose a dejar que Malfoy ganara esa estúpida discusión—. Quizás puede transformarse e intentar comernos a todos en cuanto nos descuidemos.

—Oh —interrumpió entonces Luna, apartando su mirada del animal, como si recordara de pronto que ellos estaban ahí—, nunca le harían daño a nadie, Harry. Los Snorkarks de Cuernos Arrugados son criaturas pacíficas por naturaleza, todas las referencias a ellos a lo largo de los siglos así lo atestiguan.

—¡Referencias que nadie ha podido probar porque jamás los habían visto! —gritó Harry exasperado. 

Estaba pagando su mal humor con Luna, y lo sabía, pero es que en lugar de ayudarlo lo estaba dejando quedar peor con Draco. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de en qué situación se encontraban?

No, por supuesto que no. Ella era ajena a cualquier cosa excepto a sus preciosos Snor-lo-que-sea Arrugados. No era consciente en absoluto de lo mucho que la conversación lo alteraba, y no precisamente porque Draco le estuviese llevando la contraria —Merlín sabía que estaba más que acostumbrado a ello—, no. Era su irresistible proximidad, su sonrisa burlona y su mirada de fuego, combinado todo ello con esa actitud arrogante que lo volvía loco. Seguramente a su cabeza le faltaba algún tornillo por pensar semejantes cosas.

—Que una criatura pase inadvertida a lo largo de los siglos sólo puede significar que se come a todos aquellos que la han visto —se burló Draco, dando otro paso en su dirección—. No se han denunciado desapariciones masivas, pero es que igual tienen también el poder de hacer que la gente olvide a aquellos que se comen. Una explicación sencilla y racional, sí señor.

—¡Vete al infierno, Malfoy!

—Con gusto, Potter, pero después de ti. Toda esa absurda explicación no te exime de estar cometiendo un delito. Ambos lo estáis haciendo.

—¡Es una criatura sin clasificar! Y a menos que se encuentre en otra zona, cosa que dudo, el Ministerio tiene todo el derecho de venir a investigar, lo sabes tan bien como yo, Malfoy.

—Efectivamente —dijo Draco, todavía sonriendo, y avanzó otro paso hasta quedar a apenas un metro de Harry. Sus ojos tenían esa chispa de malicia que lo caracterizaba y su indiscutible seguridad estaba presente en cada gesto—, pero con una Orden Judicial.

Y ahí estaba _ese_ tono. Y esa irresistible proximidad. Harry tragó saliva, esperaba que disimuladamente, y contestó balbuceante:

—¡Volveré con una! —y sin esperar siquiera a su amiga se desapareció lo más rápido que pudo. 

Lo último que llegó a escuchar, fue la sorprendida exclamación de Luna al decir:

—¡Son vegetarianos! Claro, ¡por eso no los han descubierto!

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Harry se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá de su oficina, y se llevó las manos al rostro, tratando todavía de calmarse. ¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, podía ser tan gilipollez? Se pasaba la mitad de su tiempo tratando de evitar cualquier contacto con Malfoy, huyendo —como el cobarde que nunca creyó ser— cada vez que lo veía, y ahora no se le había ocurrido nada mejor para despedirse que un _"volveré"_.

Genial, sencillamente genial. Lo único que tenía en mente en aquel momento era salir pitando de su intoxicante compañía, al menos cuando todavía tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. No quería ni pensar en lo que podría hacer o decir teniéndolo tan cerca, especialmente con su conocida tendencia a ser demasiado impulsivo e irracional... 

¿Desde cuándo Malfoy lo afectaba tanto?

Suspiró y se pasó las manos por el pelo, atormentado. Sabía la respuesta perfectamente. Ese maldito juicio donde Draco lo había puesto a cien sólo había sido el detonante, lo que le había hecho caer por fin en la cuenta de por qué Malfoy seguía estando tan presente en su vida cuando se suponía que su relación era prácticamente nula. Y por qué nunca podía apartar la mirada. No era cosa de un sólo día.

Lo había visto infinidad de veces ir de un lado para otro en el Ministerio, como si fuera su propia casa, incluso pasearse —aunque _'lucirse'_ era un término más exacto— por el propio departamento de aurores como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer. Y nunca le había dado mayor importancia, lo había ignorado en la misma medida que el ex-Slytherin lo había ignorado a él. 

Entonces había comenzado el absurdo rumor sobre la relación que mantenía con cierta chica del Departamento, al que había seguido el aún más absurdo rumor de que planeaba dejar su puesto en el Wizengamot para hacerse auror. Y Harry no se había creído ni media palabra.

Y había hecho bien, puesto que ninguno era cierto. Malfoy adoraba su puesto en el Wizengamot, era más que evidente, por lo que no podía imaginárselo "bajando" de categoría para hacerse auror. Y la mentada chica no existía.

Su relación era con un chico.

Desgraciadamente Harry no había podido desechar ese chisme como un rumor más, puesto que había presenciado en primera persona la confirmación del hecho: los había pillado follando en el archivo.

Y había intentado arrancarse los ojos en cuanto salió de allí.

Pero la imagen, al igual que suele ocurrir con las pesadillas más intensas, se había negado a abandonar su mente por más que lo intentó. Y ya no había podido volver a mirar a Malfoy sin recordar esa _repugnante_ escena. Repugnante, ciertamente, estaba convencido de ello. Y los turbadores sueños que de ella derivaron no eran más que simples pesadillas.

Fue después cuando llegó el juicio. Cuando no había tenido más remedio que quedarse vigilando la puerta por si el detenido intentaba escapar. Había esperado aburrirse mortalmente con la mención de tanta ley y artículo, y entonces se había fijado en _él_.

 _De verdad_.

No como solía hacerlo, mirándolo fugazmente o tratando de ignorarlo, sino fijándose verdaderamente en quién tenía delante, en su porte, sus gestos, su manera de actuar... y sobre todo su manera de hablar. Había descubierto cómo hablaba en realidad cuando no se dirigía a él, lo profesional que podía llegar a parecer, y la fuerza de su mirada cuando defendía sus argumentos de manera cabal...

Y en ese momento, la imagen que había visto en el cuarto de los archivos ya no le había resultado repugnante. Sino atrayente. _Muy_ atrayente. _Demasiado_. No había podido soportarlo.

Volvió a suspirar, al tiempo que abría los ojos para volver al presente. ¿Cómo demonios iba a volver a enfrentarse a él cuando perdía el control sobre sus pensamientos en cuanto lo tenía cerca? Sí, podía ignorar lo que había dicho y no volver a poner un pie en Wiltshire en la vida, pero eso sería una victoria para Malfoy, que seguramente creería que lo había intimidado. Y no estaba dispuesto a consentirlo.

Volvería con la Orden Judicial, que no tendría problema en conseguir. Y Malfoy nunca sabría en qué medida y de qué forma podía llegar a intimidarlo.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

—Lo siento, señor, pero el señor Draco Malfoy no se encuentra en...

—Sé perfectamente que está en casa, no se moleste en negarlo —contestó secamente Harry al estirado elfo que le había abierto la puerta de la Mansión.

Había conseguido la Orden en apenas dos horas y había tardado otras dos en concienciarse mentalmente de lo que iba a hacer y cómo. Prácticamente había anochecido cuando se presentó a las afueras de Malfoy Manor, dispuesto a darle con la Orden Judicial en las narices al _siempre-perfecto-Draco_. Pero el muy capullo se había negado, como si no lo hubiese visto sonreír arrogantemente desde un ventanal del segundo piso cuando se había acercado. Y lo peor era que, aunque una parte de su mente se sentía aliviada al no tener que verlo, una aún mucho mayor se inflamaba ante el desafío, deseando con más vehemencia tenerlo frente a él...

Definitivamente estaba como una puta cabra.

Dio un paso al frente, tratando de intimidar al enjuto elfo con su altura, y volvió a repetir.

—Dígale a su amo que Harry Potter lo está esperando. Y que por favor no malgaste su tiempo inventando absurdas excusas para no atenderme porque puedo, y tengo una orden que lo acredita, entrar a la fuerza en su casa.

—Veré que puedo hacer —contestó el elfo, con una mirada desdeñosa que le dejaba bien claro que no se sentía para nada impresionado por sus palabras. ¿Es que hasta los elfos de los Malfoy tenían que ser tan arrogantes?

Trató de esperar de forma paciente en la entrada mientras regresaba el elfo, contemplando el cuidado jardín de la mansión. Resultaba demasiado ostentoso incluso para él, que no tenía ni la más remota idea de jardinería, pero le pegaba perfectamente a semejante mole de mansión. Al fin y al cabo se trataba de eso, ostentar; los Malfoy _podían_ permitirse esos lujos y todo el mundo tenía que saberlo.

Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento y se aferró a él con fuerza. Draco no era más que eso, un vanidoso insufrible que se creía por encima del bien y del mal. Haría muy bien en recordarlo en todo momento.

La puerta se abrió a su espalda de un modo prácticamente silencioso y la molesta voz del elfo lo sobresaltó:

—El señor Draco Malfoy acaba de regresar —mintió descaradamente, sin inmutarse siquiera—. Si el señor Potter me sigue lo llevaré a su estudio.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante su tono, perfectamente cortés aun cuando lo estaba insultando. Draco no se había movido de la mansión en toda la tarde, lo sabía. Y el elfo era consciente de que él lo sabía, pero aun así pretendía mantener la farsa. Que así fuera, pues. No tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de intentar razonar con otro ser completamente irracional en un mismo día. Con Luna había sido suficiente.

Lo siguió a través de incontables pasillos, llenos de recargados adornos y una lujosa escalera de estilo barroco. No le impresionaban lo más mínimo, más bien le asqueaban; parecía más una cripta que un hogar. Cuando ya se estaba empezando a cansar de dar tanta vuelta el elfo al fin se detuvo frente a una puerta de roble pulido —tan barroca como el resto de la casa—, y golpeó suavemente antes de entrar.

—El señor Potter —lo anunció, antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Harry no pudo evitar volver a poner los ojos en blanco ante tanta ceremonia para algo tan simple como una comunicación verbal. Eran relamidos hasta para eso.

Se adentró en la estancia, cegado por los oblicuos rayos del atardecer, que se filtraban a través del amplio ventanal de la pared del fondo, y miró hacia el impresionante escritorio de caoba, esperando encontrar a Draco tras él. No estaba ahí, y antes de que pudiera ubicarlo, su voz lo alcanzó.

—Harry Potter, que agradable sorpresa.

Estaba de pie, a su izquierda, al lado de un sillón de cuero negro, exactamente al lado contrario de donde Harry había mirado. Y en cuanto volvió la cabeza hacia él, Harry olvidó todo pensamiento acerca de su aborrecible carácter o su más que evidente pomposidad. No había ni rastro de la ropa _casi_ descuidada que había llevado por la tarde; estaba impecablemente vestido, con unos pantalones de pinzas gris oscuro —que probablemente valían más que todo su guardarropa junto—, y un jersey negro de punto, con cuello en forma de pico, que dejaba a la vista una buena porción de deliciosa piel. Completaba la estampa esa sonrisa arrogante suya, que no parecía abandonarlo, y su desafiante mirada de plata.

Dejó escapar el aire que sin saber había estado conteniendo, antes de responder:

—¿Sorpresa? Es curioso, pero juraría que había dejado bien claro que iba a volver. Y cuando me viste avanzar hacia la mansión desde esa misma cristalera estoy seguro de que sabías a que venía —hizo una pausa, dando un paso al frente para dar énfasis a sus palabras, y continuó—. Razón por la cuál tu elfo me negó la entrada.

—Sadky es un buen elfo —respondió Draco, todavía sonriendo—. Sabe que no debe dejar entrar a cualquiera.

—Yo no soy cualquiera —respondió, antes de poder contenerse. E inmediatamente se mordió la lengua. Joder, ¿por qué le molestaba que Draco lo considerara alguien sin relevancia? Se había pasado toda su vida huyendo del paradigma de héroe, de ser reconocido por personas que no conocía, ¿y ahora pretendía no ser sólo alguien más para Draco? Se ruborizó ante ese absurdo pensamiento y balbuceó una rápida matización—. Soy un auror en misión oficial.

Draco tan sólo levantó una ceja en respuesta, visiblemente divertido ante sus reacciones.

—Aquí tengo la Orden Judicial, Malfoy —continuó, tratando de concentrarse en su misión—. Este documento acredita a cualquier persona del ministerio de Magia a entrar en tus terrenos para estudiar a la nueva criatura descubierta, conocida, a falta de un nombre mejor, como Snorkark de Cuernos Arrugados.

—¿En serio? —preguntó solamente, como si no supiera de lo que le estaba hablando.

—Exactamente —desenrolló el pergamino, evitando mirar a Draco directamente, y comenzó a leer—. _"Por la presente, los Magos del Departamento de Regulación y Control de criaturas mágicas, así como cualquier otra persona del Ministerio de Magia que pueda promover la seguridad y confidencialidad de cuanto asunto sea de su interés, queda autorizado a adentrarse en los terrenos de Wiltshire, pertenecientes a la familia Malfoy, con el fin de estudiar y catalogar a las criaturas de origen desconocido nominadas como_ Snorkarks de Cuernos Arrugados _. Ningún miembro de la mentada familia podrá denegar el acceso a sus propiedades, de acuerdo con el artículo 116 b de la ley sobre la propiedad privada, considerándose delito cualquier entorpecimiento u obstrucción a dicho estudio."_

Se permitió sonreír triunfantemente ante la obvia derrota de que era objeto Draco. Con ese único documento lo privaba de su libertad para controlar el acceso a sus preciadas propiedades, lo que con seguridad supondría una evidente alteración del siempre perfecto orden en torno a los Malfoy. Decenas de personas pasarían en las próximas semanas por sus tierras para estudiar a tan extrañas criaturas, llevando consigo el caos en forma de centenares de extraños objetos y miles de hechizos. Eso bastaría para crispar los nervios de cualquiera y Draco no podía ser diferente.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa se le congeló sobre los labios en cuanto levantó la vista del pergamino y se dio cuenta de que el Slytherin apenas había variado su gesto. Seguía muy tranquilo, posando en él toda la fuerza de su mirada, y su sonrisa torcida parecía aún más ancha que apenas un instante atrás. 

Que se separara del sofá para acercarse a él no podía presagiar nada bueno.

—¿En serio crees que _eso_ cambia algo? —preguntó, arrastrando las palabras en un tono más seductor que acusatorio, haciendo que el vello de Harry se erizara.

—P-por supuesto.

—Te equivocas —dijo simplemente, su tentadora sonrisa todavía presente en su rostro.

Harry no tenía muy claro a qué se refería, y estaba empezando a perder el hilo de la conversación, concentrado como estaba en tratar de mantener su respiración constante y refrenar los alocados latidos que resonaban con demasiada fuerza en su pecho. ¿Por qué coño Draco no se quedaba donde estaba —prudentemente lejos— y dejaba de acercarse a él con esa sonrisa depredadora en la cara?

—Ellos pueden... —comenzó, tratando de alejar de su mente la tentadora imagen de su cuerpo desnudo, esa que lo asaltaba cada vez que lo veía y solía provocarle una evidente reacción física—, pueden... entrar cuando quieran.

Su balbuceo era patético hasta para él y ni siquiera había hecho dudar a Draco el tiempo suficiente para detener su avance.

—Por ahora —murmuró Draco, todavía con _ese_ tono de voz tan condenadamente sugerente—. Pero ese documento tiene al menos dos fallos que lo invalidarán en cuanto haga un par de llamadas. Podría decirte cuales, pero... —hizo una pausa, probablemente buscando el efecto deseado, y luego añadió—, entonces no sería divertido. Te enterarás a su debido momento.

—No entiendo qué...

—Lo harás —contestó, evidentemente complacido—. Te aseguro que lo harás.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Y ciertamente no había tardado demasiado en enterarse.

Apenas recordaba la burda excusa que se había inventado para salir de Malfoy Manor, alegando algo acerca de sus muchas responsabilidades y de la prisa por llevarlas a cabo, y luego había salido como una tromba de la casa para materializarse cuanto antes en su pequeño apartamento de Londres. Afortunadamente estaba equipado con lo que necesitaba justo en ese instante: una ducha de agua helada.

Sin embargo no había servido de mucho para bajarle el calentón que llevaba arrastrando todo el día y había terminado desahogándose ahí mismo con una vívida imagen del cuerpo de Draco sobre el suyo. Tenía que superar esa estúpida obsesión cuanto antes, no podía seguir así.

Su noche no había mejorado al quedarse dormido, donde continuos sueños, demasiado subidos de tono, le habían impedido descansar apropiadamente y al final se había levantado con la sensación de no haber pegado ojo.

Escuchar el sermón matinal de Burkel al llegar a al Departamento de Aurores no había mejorado su humor y encontrarse a Luna esperándolo en su despacho, con sus expresivos ojos verdes queriendo escapar de su cara, había terminado por confirmarle que su día iba a ser un auténtico calvario.

Había convocado un café bien cargado y se había sentado tras su escritorio, preparándose a escuchar quién sabe que nueva historia, pero en esa ocasión Luna tenía algo más en mente:

—Los Snorkarks son criaturas maravillosas —comenzó ella, soñadoramente—. Pueden correr increíblemente rápido y estoy segura de que tienen un montón de cualidades mágicas que todavía desconocemos. Tengo que visitarlos, Harry, me echarán de menos.

Por supuesto. Sólo los malditos animales podían hacer que lo visitara a estas horas de la mañana. La Orden Judicial que había conseguido no la incluía, con lo que el acceso al bosque de Wiltshire estaba prohibido para ella. No es que le importaran demasiado las leyes, lo sabía bien, pero no podía atravesar los hechizos que seguramente los del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas habrían lanzado en la zona.

—No puedo ayudarte, Luna —dijo, dando un sorbo a su café—. No podemos entorpecer la labor del Ministerio.

—Entorpecer es una palabra desagradable. _Ayudar_ es más apropiado. Yo puedo ayudarlos cuidando de esas adorables criaturas...

Sus eternos ojos soñadores ya se estaban perdiendo en las brumas, probablemente imaginando a los condenados Snorkarks haciendo alguna cosa demasiado increíble para su naturaleza.

Harry suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

—Luna, eso es imposible. Probablemente en algunos meses, cuando se haga oficial su existencia, podrás visitarlos cuanto quieras.

—Seguro que se sienten perdidos sin mí —insistió ella, con su voz dulce y tranquila—. Quizás Malfoy pueda hacer algo, Harry, si se lo pides tú.

—¡Y un cuerno! —resopló horrorizado ante la sugerencia. 

Justamente lo que necesitaba, pedirle algo a Malfoy. Sí, claro, ¿en qué universo paralelo? Las cosas ya estaban bastante mal en ese momento como para insistir en ver a Draco a solas... No quería permitirse ni siquiera pensarlo.

Su amiga, sin embargo, pareció no oír la vehemencia en su voz, y seguía con su habitual semblante imperturbable.

—Tienes razón, Harry, quizás yo debería hacerlo. ¡O Burkel! —exclamó entonces, emocionada—. ¡Seguro que él puede solucionarlo!

Y sin darle tiempo a detenerla, salió como una tromba de su despacho en dirección al del Jefe de Aurores.

Harry sabía que debería haberla detenido pero no se movió de su asiento. ¡Malditos fueran los dichosos Snorkarks por existir! No habían dejado de causarle problemas desde el primer momento. Si no hubiese seguido a Luna a su alocada expedición...

Se recostó en su sillón, cerrando los ojos para intentar calmarse. La noche pasada lo había dejado agotado y un intenso dolor de cabeza amenazaba con estropearle lo que quedaba de mañana. Que Luna hiciese lo que quisiera, ya lidiaría después con las consecuencias...

Sin embargo, antes de que hubiese conseguido siquiera empezar a destensar sus nervios, un fuerte golpe sobre su escritorio lo sobresaltó, haciéndole abrir los ojos como platos. Y se encontró de frente con un complacido Draco Malfoy, que sonreía con su habitual arrogancia, con los brazos apoyados sobre su escritorio, a un metro escaso de él.

—¿Qué coño...? —comenzó, exaltado ante su repentina aparición y su más que deseable proximidad.

—Esto —dijo Draco, señalando el papel que había dejado en su escritorio, frente a él, y que había sido la causa del golpe que lo había sobresaltado—, creo que te interesa.

Harry tragó saliva, apartando la vista de la tentadora visión de Draco inclinado sobre su escritorio, sonriéndole a apenas unos cuantos centímetros, y se fijó en la hoja de papel que le había señalado. Sabía que, si ese papel lo tenía tan evidentemente complacido, no podía contener buenas noticias para él.

Intentó concentrarse en su lectura, pero el tenue aroma de limón y menta que emanaba de Draco lo distraía demasiado, tentándolo de las formas menos apropiadas para la situación.

Suspiró, resignado, sin poder darles sentido completo a ese compendio de palabras que se burlaban de él en el pergamino y trató de buscar una respuesta hiriente. Sabía que la contestación obvia a la afirmación de Draco, la que hubiese dado en otro tiempo, sería "No me interesa nada que venga de ti", pero desgraciadamente no era el caso, y mentir, lo sabía, se le daba muy mal.

—¿Por qué no me ilustras? —preguntó en su lugar, apoyándose en el respaldo de su sillón para alejarse unos centímetros de Draco.

—Con mucho gusto —le respondió, con su endemoniada sonrisa brillando en la cara—. Este documento invalida tu Orden Judicial, haciendo que las propiedades de los Malfoy, y todos sus terrenos, vuelvan a ser de uso exclusivo de la familia, pudiendo impedir el acceso a todos aquellos que no nos convenga ver por allí.

—¿Por qué motivo? Era una Orden Judicial perfectamente válida, firmada por el Ministro en persona.

—Sí, ciertamente. Pero el hecho de hacer que la firmara el Ministro fue tu primer error —se inclinó más hacia él acercándose otro par de centímetros, provocando que su delicioso olor se hiciera más intenso. Y continuó con _ese_ tono que a Harry le hacía desear que susurrara contra su oído—. No está acostumbrado a redactar este tipo de documentos, que están por debajo de su categoría, y por ende no ha caído en la cuenta de que le faltaba algo. Cualquier Orden de ese tipo debe estar sujeta a un periodo de tiempo, nunca puede ser indefinido.

Harry volvió a tragar, intentando aclararse la mente.

—C-conseguiré otra —balbuceó patéticamente, conteniendo la respiración para no inhalar tan tentador aroma.

—Sabía que dirías eso —murmuró, con ese tono depredador que le confería el control de la situación—. Desgraciadamente para ti eso ya no es posible. He ahí tu segundo error.

—¿Cómo? ¡Por supuesto que puedo pedir otra! —gritó, levantándose de la silla antes de darse cuenta que ese gesto no iba a mejorar en nada su situación. Le reventaba que irrumpiera en su despacho con sus ínfulas de grandeza para decirle lo que podía o no podía hacer, sobre todo cuando él no se encontraba en plenitud de facultades para discutir con él apropiadamente.

Ante su vehemente respuesta, Draco amplió su sonrisa, y respondió de forma calmada:

—No, no puedes. Resulta que al ser una criatura que ha permanecido oculta durante quién sabe cuantos siglos, y al no saber si existen más a lo largo del país que la pequeña colonia de Wiltshire, se la considera una especie en peligro de extinción.

—¿Y eso que mierda tiene que ver con esto? —su exaltación era más que evidente, aunque sólo era una fachada, un modo de ocultar, con gritos y ceños fruncidos, la poderosa atracción que Draco ejercía sobre él. Prefería que lo considerara un lunático a un salido.

—Eso quiere decir, Potter, que entra en vigor toda la normativa para las especies en peligro de extinción. Según nuestras leyes, para proteger y asegurar la continuidad de la especie, su cuidado se encarga a una sola persona, que tiene potestad para decidir quiénes, y en qué situación, pueden acercarse a dichas criaturas. ¿A que no adivinas a quién se le ha concedido tal poder, Potter?

Claro que lo sabía, no había más que ver la auto complacencia que derramaba Draco por cada poro de su piel. Había ganado, una vez más, pasando por encima de todos para lograr su propósito, y Harry no podía encontrar ni siquiera un modo de hablar con él de forma normal. _Necesitaba_ estar sólo.

—Enhorabuena entonces, Malfoy —dijo entre dientes, mirándolo con lo que esperaba fuera una mirada fulminante—. Considérame informado. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo mucho que hacer, así que lárgate.

Draco no se movió de su sitio. Por el contrario, en lugar de enderezarse para salir del despacho, se sentó sobre su escritorio.

—Lo haría —dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa—, pero debo admitir que siento cierta... curiosidad. Resulta que cuando me dirigía hacia aquí escuché sin querer cierta petición que tu amiga, la que está medio loca, te hacía.

No continuó, pero a Harry no le hizo falta para entenderlo. Se refería al momento en que Luna, en un obvio arrebato de insensatez, le había pedido que convenciera a Malfoy de que la dejara entrar en sus terrenos para visitar a los Snorkarks... Se ruborizó al pensar en la vehemente respuesta que le había dado y se preguntó vagamente por qué a Malfoy parecía interesarle tanto su respuesta.

—Luna no está loca —murmuró, tratando de ganar tiempo.

—Eso lo dices tú. Pero en cualquier caso, esa no es la cuestión, ¿verdad?

—Creo que no te sigo, Malfoy —dijo Harry, confuso. No veía a donde iba a parar ese súbito interés de Draco—. ¿Por qué no vas directamente al grano?

—Porque es menos divertido —contestó, ladeando la cabeza con una mirada especulativa que Harry no supo interpretar—. Pero entiendo que no puedas pensar coherentemente teniéndome cerca. La cuestión es, ¿qué estás dispuesto a hacer para conseguir el acceso de tu amiga a los terrenos Malfoy?

Harry se quedó sin respiración, mientras una violenta oleada de calor lo asaltaba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin aliento, antes de poder contenerse. 

No podía creer que Malfoy hubiese dicho lo que creyó oír. No podía ser, ¿verdad?

—He preguntado —repitió despacio, como si hablara con un niño pequeño o con alguien corto de entendederas—, que qué estás dispuesto a hacer para...

—Eso no, lo otro —lo interrumpió Harry, impaciente.

Draco no contestó inmediatamente. Permaneció unos instantes en silencio, mirándolo a los ojos de forma tal que le hacía sentir que podía leerle la mente, y su arrogante sonrisa volvió a hacer acto de presencia antes de que el rubio respondiera:

—¿Era un secreto? —preguntó, con voz aparentemente inocente, pero con una mueca lobuna en la cara—. Creía que a estas alturas ya habías aprendido que fingir no es lo tuyo, Potter.

Harry apartó la vista, mientras un intenso rubor se apoderaba de él. Lo sabía. Draco lo sabía. Se había dado cuenta de que sus continuos balbuceos y sus réplicas constantes no eran sólo una muestra de su estupidez, sino también de su locura. ¿Dónde estaban los asesinos psicópatas y fanáticos cuando se los necesitaba? Hubiese deseado que la tierra se abriera en ese momento y los sepultara a todos bajo una capa de escombros.

Pero ahora no podía huir, no llegados a este punto. Volvió a levantar la vista para mirar a Draco, que todavía tenía los ojos clavados en él, con apariencia de estar extremadamente pagado de sí mismo. Harry no le respondió, sólo se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo desafiante, esperando el ataque que seguro se produciría. Era culpa suya, sin duda. Sólo él podía ser tan gilipollas como para sentirse atraído por semejante proyecto de ser humano y lidiaría con las consecuencias.

Durante unos instantes permanecieron quietos en el mismo lugar, sólo mirándose uno a otro en silencio, tratando de descifrar lo que pensaba el otro, sin apenas parpadear. Harry hubiese jurado que no sólo había auto complacencia en el semblante de Draco, sino también una pizca de lujuria, que enviaba electrizantes estremecimientos a su columna, erizándole el vello. Pero probablemente no era más que el reflejo de su propio deseo en la plata de los ojos de Malfoy.

Finalmente, fue Draco el que rompió el silencio, con su voz calmada, teñida de diversión:

—Al menos no lo niegas.

—Si finjo tan mal como dices, no tendría sentido —contestó a su vez. 

No sabía de dónde salía la calma inflexible de su voz, pero sonaba seguro, casi dueño de la situación. Paradójicamente, el no tener que simular una indiferencia que no sentía lo liberaba, porque en ese momento ya no había nada que perder.

—Vaya —dijo Draco alzando las cejas, al tiempo que se levantaba del escritorio—, después de verte arrastrarte por los corredores huyendo de mí durante casi un año, esto es toda una novedad.

Un año... ¡Maldito fuera! Lo había sabido desde el primer momento, en ningún instante había tenido la más mínima posibilidad de engañarlo. Era tan frustrante y lo hacía sentir tan estúpido... ¿Por qué había pensado siquiera por un instante que sus dotes interpretativas serían suficientes para ocultarle su atracción?

Suspiró cansado, cerrando los ojos por un breve instante, y luego contestó pesadamente:

—Si ya has terminado de divertirte, te agradecería que me dejaras trabajar tranquilo.

Para su sorpresa, Draco puso los ojos en blanco, volviendo a apoyar las manos sobre el escritorio, inclinándose en su dirección.

—En serio, Potter. A veces eres _tan_ lento.

Harry frunció el ceño, confuso, mientras miraba como la sonrisa torcida de Draco volvía a formarse en su cara. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

Repasó mentalmente la conversación, tratando de encontrar algo que hubiese pasado por alto, pero todo parecía normal; Draco se había dado cuenta desde el principio y él no había hecho más que el gilipollas todo el tiempo...

Lo había sabido desde el principio. Desde el principio...

Y nunca había dicho nada.

Eso no tenía sentido, no pegaba con su forma de ser. Había estado convencido de que si alguna vez Draco se enteraba de su pequeña debilidad, le faltarían segundos para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, haciéndole pasar toda la vergüenza que pudiera hasta cansarse. Lo humillaría, como había hecho en la escuela...

Pero no lo había hecho. ¿Por qué?

—No lo entiendo —murmuró, casi para sí—. No tiene sentido.

Draco se enderezó, toda sonrisa olvidada, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los de Harry, dejándolo sin aliento. Ahí ya no había diversión, ni siquiera arrogancia. Su mirada lo atravesaba con inconfundible deseo, casi desnudándolo, mientras rodeaba la mesa para llegar junto a él.

—Estoy cansado, Potter —dijo entonces, en un ronco susurro que lo hizo estremecer—. Estoy cansado de hablar —continuó su avance hasta quedar frente a él, excitando sus sentidos con su delicioso olor—. Cansado de _esperar_.

Y antes de que pudiera detenerlo, devoró la distancia que los separaba y lo besó. Durante un segundo, Harry no supo como reaccionar. Nada tenía sentido, como si fuera uno de sus tortuosos sueños. ¿Acaso se estaba burlado de él? Y al segundo siguiente fue incapaz de pensar en nada. Malfoy lo estaba besando y ese era el único grito que podía escuchar en su mente.

Descruzó los brazos que todavía tenía sobre el pecho y enterró los dedos en el sedoso pelo de Draco, impidiéndole la huída. Sus labios se movieron sobre los del rubio, buscando su sabor, anhelando mucho más, mientras sentía las manos de Draco crisparse a su espalda, tirando de su camisa para poder sentir su piel...

No era suficiente.

Separó los labios, intentando profundizar el beso, sentir ese sabor que tanto lo había atormentado, y gimió cuando la lengua de Draco se unió a la suya, demandante, exigiendo una respuesta igual de apasionada. Las manos del Slytherin por fin habían encontrado el camino a su piel, y las caricias que prodigaba a la parte baja de su espalda lo estaban volviendo loco... Entonces Draco se pegó por completo a él, acorralándolo contra la pared con un golpe sordo, haciéndole sentir la totalidad de su cuerpo. Volvió a gemir, aun dentro del beso, cuando una más que despierta erección rozó la suya, y apretó los puños, encerrando el pelo rubio, que todavía acariciaba, en ellos.

La necesidad de aire se hizo demasiado urgente, mientras los latidos de su corazón aumentaban de ritmo, golpeando contra su pecho en una desenfrenada danza. Se separó a regañadientes del delicioso manjar que eran los labios de Draco y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, con la respiración agitada, tratando de volver a pensar racionalmente.

Mas los labios del rubio no le dieron tregua, perdiéndose en su cuello, lamiendo, acariciando y mordiendo a su paso, impidiéndole tan sencilla tarea. Se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir, pero perdió la batalla cuando Draco movió su cadera y sus erecciones volvieron a rozarse.

—Espera... —logró mascullar, con la cabeza todavía apoyada en la pared y los ojos fuertemente apretados.

—Ya he esperado suficiente, Potter —murmuró Draco contra su cuello, exhalando su aliento sobre la piel húmeda y haciéndolo estremecer—. Un puto año.

Continuó con las tortuosas caricias a su cuello, mientras sus manos trazaban su propio sendero a través de su piel, subiendo por su espalda para acercarlo todavía más.

¿Qué había dicho? Le estaba costando mucho procesar cualquier información, y las tortuosas caricias de que era objeto no hacían nada para ayudarlo. Y tampoco es que estuviese haciendo mucho al respecto por evitarlas...

Había dicho algo de un año. Y de esperar. ¿Qué llevaba esperando un año?

Lo empujó violentamente en cuanto lo hubo asimilado. Draco abrió los ojos, sorprendido por su repentina reacción. Obviamente no había esperado que fuese capaz de apartarlo.

—¿Un año? —preguntó enfadado—. Hace un año andabas revolcándote por los archivos con Travers, no esperabas nada.

Estaba tratando de burlarse de él, como había pensado al principio. Seguramente quería hacerle perder el control sólo para sentir que tenía ese poder sobre él, que lo dominaba. Y no iba a permitirlo.

Para su sorpresa, Draco soltó una carcajada, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa y apoyándose ligeramente sobre ella.

—¡Sigues pensando que fue casualidad! —exclamó, evidentemente divertido—. Sabía que era un buen actor, pero nunca creí que tanto.

Harry frunció el ceño, todavía enojado. No iba a permitirse entrar en sus juegos.

—No estabas fingiendo, Malfoy, te vi. Estabas follando. Así que no aparentes que llevas mucho tiempo esperando besarme.

—No quiero _sólo_ besarte —puntualizó Draco, con la mirada clavada en sus ojos en velada promesa—. Y sí, estaba follando con él. En un asqueroso archivo lleno de polvo. En el que tú entraste, oh, _casualmente_ , en el momento preciso. Qué descuido por mi parte ponerme a follar en el sitio que Burkel gritaba que tenías que ordenar cuando entré en la oficina, ¿verdad?

No. Estaba mintiendo. No podía haberlo hecho a propósito. No podía haberlo atormentado de ese modo sólo para divertirse un rato. Era una broma, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo tenía sentido. Recordaba que Burkel había estado de un humor terrible ese día y le había gritado durante quince minutos acerca de lo mucho que el orden significaba a la hora de ahorrar tiempo, y que por culpa de los horrorosos informes que hacía eso no era posible. Como castigo lo había enviado a limpiar el archivo, tras puntualizar que quería verlo impoluto antes de que terminara el día. No recordaba haber visto a Draco entrar a la oficina, pero era imposible que los gritos no hubiesen llegado hasta el archivo.

¿Qué mierda significaba eso?

—¿Por qué coño se te ocurrió la peregrina idea de atormentarme de ese modo, Malfoy? —preguntó, dando un paso al frente—. Quise arrancarme los ojos en cuanto salí de allí.

Draco se encogió ligeramente de hombros, antes de contestar:

—Me ignorabas. Quería cambiar eso.

¡Maldito cabrón arrogante! Era evidente que no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo y que estaba más que satisfecho con los resultados. ¿Por qué pretendía ser siempre el centro de atención de cuantos lo rodeaban?

—Aún así, te llevó demasiado tiempo comprender por qué no podías olvidar lo que habías visto —continuó Draco—. Y cuando por fin caíste en la cuenta, no hiciste nada por acercarte a mí. Resultaba muy frustrante.

—¿Frustrante? ¿Qué sabrás tú de frustración? —avanzó otro paso hasta quedar a apenas unos centímetros de su sonrisa arrogante—. Ni sabes lo que significa esa palabra —gritó.

Él sí se había sentido frustrado, atrapado en ese fulgurante deseo que lo recorría cada vez que el rubio andaba cerca. Ni siquiera podía contar las veces que había terminado corriéndose en el baño de la oficina, o las noches que se había despertado empapado en sudor, dándose cuenta de que su cuerpo había entrado en sus sueños con bochornosa intensidad. Aun en ese instante en que estaba tan alterado, se estaba controlando para no saltarle encima y comenzar a devorar de nuevo esa boca, acariciar su delicioso cuerpo y descubrir su sabor...

Ahogó un gemido e hizo ademán de separarse de él, pero Draco se lo impidió, agarrandolo súbitamente del brazo izquierdo.

—Sí, frustrante —dijo, ya sin sonreír, volviendo a usar _ese_ tono de voz que le erizaba el vello—. Porque aun cuando te morías de ganas seguías huyendo, sin afrontarlo, sin permitirme demostrarte cuán _ansioso_ estaba yo también —se irguió por completo hasta quedar a su altura, y sentenció—. No vas a volver a huir, Harry, _ya no_.

Y volvió a besarle, sin permitirle una réplica que no se sentía capaz de hacer. La furia y el deseo se mezclaron en su mente hasta no ser capaz de diferenciarlos. Sus sentidos tomaron el control, devolviéndole el beso casi con violencia, enterrando sus dedos en ese cabello sedoso que habían extrañado en los últimos minutos. Sus lenguas se reencontraron, recuperando el tiempo perdido en las palabras, mostrando cuán perfecto podía sentirse el silencio.

Draco lo empujó levemente hacia atrás, unos cuantos pasos, no sabría decir cuantos, hasta que su espalda volvió a chocar contra la pared. Sus manos, demasiado impacientes, habían comenzado a desabrocharle la camisa casi a desgarrones, provocando que algunos botones se desprendieran en el proceso, mientras volvía a pegar la cadera a la suya, acariciando su erección con la propia.

Gimió, aun dentro del beso, y emuló el movimiento de cadera de Draco. Demasiado bueno, pero incompleto. Necesitaba más, mucho, mucho más.

Buscó el aire que le faltaba apartándose de su boca, pero no fue muy lejos. Su cuello siempre le había resultado tentador y no pudo, ni quiso, resistir el impulso de saborearlo. Su olor a limón y menta le embriagaba los sentidos y su sabor almizclado era con mucho el mejor manjar que hubiese probado jamás.

En lo que pareció una eternidad, apenas tres segundos, Draco terminó de desabrocharle la camisa, y sus manos volvieron a acariciar su piel, subiendo en dirección a sus pezones. El primer roce le cortó la respiración durante un instante, y con el segundo ahogó un gemido mordiendo la suave piel que tenía entre los labios. Sus manos dejaban regueros de fuego en su piel, encendiendo todavía más sus sentidos y agitando su respiración.

Demasiada ropa. Draco tenía demasiada ropa. Necesitaba sentir su piel.

Buscó de nuevo su boca para volver a saborearlo, mientras escudriñaba con las manos en busca del borde de su jersey. En cuanto lo encontró, tiró lentamente hacia arriba, descubriendo su piel con caricias urgentes, pegando su torso al suyo a medida que la piel quedaba al descubierto. Se separó de él el tiempo justo para deslizar la prenda a través de su cabeza, y por fin su nívea piel quedó a su entera disposición. Acarició, lamió y besó, haciendo que Draco gimiera bajo su contacto y lo empujó de vuelta a la mesa hasta hacerlo sentar sobre ella. La nueva posición le daba ventaja, y la aprovechó para desabrochar sus pantalones y dejar su miembro al descubierto. Sonrió contra la piel de su cuello ante su atrevimiento al no llevar ropa interior.

Rodeó su polla con su mano derecha, ganándose un ronco gemido de Draco, tan jodidamente sensual que le hizo desear volver a oírlo. Así que repitió el gesto una y otra vez, sintiendo como la punta se humedecía a medida que su caricia se aceleraba, mientras la ronca respiración de Draco contra su propia piel enviaba escalofríos a través de su cuerpo.

—Joder, Harry —murmuró contra su oído, con la respiración agitada—. Será mejor que pares.

Una suave carcajada escapó de sus labios mientras soltaba su miembro, pero enseguida fue ahogada por el beso urgente de Draco, que se puso en pie para pegarse a él, haciéndole sentir toda la potencia de su polla a través de la gruesa tela del pantalón. Ambos gimieron ante el contacto, repitiendo el movimiento una y otra vez.

No era suficiente.

Las manos de Draco se apresuraron a desabrochar su pantalón, como si le hubiese leído la mente, empujándolo hacia abajo en un solo gesto, y haciendo lo propio con los calzoncillos un segundo después. Harry gimió de anticipación, esperando la caricia, pero Draco tenía otros planes. Se separó de él levemente, con su sonrisa lobuna en la cara, los ojos prácticamente negros a causa del deseo, y lo empujó hacia atrás, haciéndolo trastabillar debido a los pantalones que permanecían enrollados en sus tobillos. Cayó sobre su sillón, sin saber muy bien cómo, y empezó a protestar por el brusco gesto; mas antes de que hubiese dicho más de dos palabras, Draco se arrodilló frente a él, rodeó su miembro con la mano y se lo metió en la boca.

—Oh, Dios... —murmuró, agarrándose casi con violencia a los apoyabrazos del sillón.

Sintió a Draco sonreír contra su polla, evidentemente complacido, pero en ese momento no le importaba; podía ser todo lo arrogante que quisiera mientras siguiera prestándole una atención tan concienzuda.

Se mordió el labio inferior, en un vano intento por acallar los gemidos, y enterró su mano derecha en el cabello de Draco, guiándolo en el ritmo de sus caricias.

—Oh, joder... —volvió a gemir, llevando su mano izquierda también hacia la rubia cabeza. 

Era demasiado bueno, se sentía demasiado bien...

En ese momento sintió como un dedo se deslizaba en su interior, lubricado con la saliva de Draco, y se quedó sin respiración. Intentó relajarse ante la invasión, pero las exigentes caricias de Draco en su polla enseguida lo distrajeron, volviendo a hacerlo gemir sin control. Pronto otro dedo siguió al primero, y un tercero después, pero Harry apenas se enteró, perdido en el mar de sensaciones que le estaba provocando. _Necesitaba_ correrse _ya_ , era un tormento demasiado adictivo, demasiado bueno para poder controlarse.

Entonces la caricia paró repentinamente, y Harry gruñó de frustración ante la satisfecha sonrisa de Draco.

—No queremos acabar tan pronto, ¿verdad? —susurró, con esa voz ronca que tan sensual le resultaba.

Le quitó los zapatos, para terminar de remover los arrugados pantalones de su cuerpo, y luego hizo lo propio con los suyos, que todavía llevaba abiertos en la cintura. Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, le tendió la mano, instándolo a que se levantara, clavando sus ojos de plata en los suyos en una mirada abrasadora, mientras murmuraba quedamente un simple _"ven"_.

No lo dudó, le dio la mano y se levantó para besarlo ferozmente, pegándose a él todo lo que pudo, sintiendo como sus erecciones, ahora sin ropa que estorbara, volvían a encontrarse. Ambos gimieron dentro del beso, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo que tenían delante, acariciando y arañando a un tiempo.

Sólo cuando el aire volvió a hacerse urgente se separaron. Harry se apoyó sobre el escritorio, de espaldas a Draco, mientras este murmuraba algo, y al instante siguiente sintió como una sustancia fría recorría su entrada. El contraste de temperatura entre el lubricante y su piel lo hizo estremecer y gimió de anticipación al sentir como Draco se acercaba a él, acariciando su entrada con su propia polla. No lo penetró, simplemente siguió jugando, mostrándole su tacto y tentándolo con él, pero sin llegar a poseerlo. Aunque no lo veía, podía imaginar perfectamente su sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara y eso sólo lograba excitarlo más.

—Hazlo de una puta vez —casi gritó, agarrándose al borde de la mesa.

No se hizo más de rogar. De una sola embestida lo penetró, haciéndolo gritar, y sintió, más que oyó, el gruñido de satisfacción a su espalda en cuanto Draco se apoyó sobre él.

—Oh, joder —murmuró contra su oído, mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente en su interior.

Ese ritmo apenas duró unos segundos, el tiempo que tardó en encontrar su próstata y embestirla fuertemente.

Harry gritó, empujando sin querer la mesa, mientras sus manos se crispaban sobre ella, arrugando los pocos papeles que todavía permanecían allí. ¡Joder! ¡No podía haber nada mejor que eso!

Entonces la mano de Draco encontró su miembro y perdió todo el control que le quedaba. Ya no fue capaz de pensar, sólo de sentir las embestidas cada vez más rápidas, al tiempo que la mano de Draco hacía estragos sobre su polla. Perdió el control sobre sus manos, que se abrían y cerraban sobre la mesa en busca de algo a lo que agarrarse, mientras Draco murmuraba palabras en su oído que no podía identificar.

—¡OhDiosDios! —gritó.

Y un instante después se corrió sobre la mano de Draco, sacudido por violentos estremecimientos de placer, mientras de su boca escapaban sonidos que no podía controlar. ¡Joder, era mucho, mucho mejor que en sus sueños!

Ni siquiera había recuperado todavía el control de su cuerpo cuando sintió la presión de los dientes de Draco sobre su hombro, ahogando un ronco gruñido, mientras alcanzaba su propio orgasmo en su interior. Luego se dejó caer sobre él, agotado, a todas luces incapaz de moverse, como él mismo se sentía...

Se deslizaron finalmente hasta el suelo, con la respiración todavía agitada, apoyándose uno en el otro hasta quedar acostados. Draco apoyó ligeramente su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry y cerró los ojos, completamente agotado.

—Mmmm —lo oyó murmurar lánguidamente unos minutos después—. No dejaré pasar otro año.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse ante su comentario, asintiendo vigorosamente ante su afirmación. Ni de coña iba a pasar otro año antes de volver a follar con Malfoy. Ni siquiera una semana, si de él dependía.

—Tendré que buscar criaturas más a menudo en los terrenos Malfoy —contestó, pensando en los incautos Snorkarks que habían desencadenado todo ese lío—. Debo escuchar a Luna más a menudo...

—Mientras te lleve a mi cama, escucha a quien quieras —contestó, con voz prácticamente adormilada.

Harry sabía que estaban en una posición de lo menos apropiada para el Departamento de aurores, pero francamente no le importaba. Habían tardado un año entero en llegar hasta ahí, no iba a desperdiciar ni un solo segundo más.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Luna, en el pasillo, dio media vuelta al ser consciente de la escena que estaba teniendo lugar. Los sonidos habían sido más elocuentes que cualquier descripción que alguien pudiera haberle hecho. Murmuró un hechizo para sellar la puerta de forma mágica, mientras decidía que era el mejor momento para ir al Departamento de Regulación y Control de criaturas mágicas. No le daba vergüenza haber pillado a Harry y a Draco en una situación semejante —al fin y al cabo hasta las criaturas más raras solían aparearse—, y tampoco le hubiese dado pena interrumpirlos si realmente fuese de gran importancia lo que tuviera que decir —como, por ejemplo, que un ejército de torposoplos se dirigía en esos momentos hacia el Ministerio—. Pero justo en ese momento había caído en la cuenta de algo y tenía que compartir su sabiduría cuanto antes.

Ella, al igual que una gran parte del mundo mágico, llevaba pensando hacía años que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Sólo ellos parecían no verlo, y se habían empeñado en distanciarse de un modo verdaderamente absurdo y obstinado. Parecía improbable que alguna vez algo así pudiese llegar a suceder, pero ahora ella había sido testigo. No podía ser casualidad, sencillamente.

Las cosas rara vez sucedían por casualidad, lo había aprendido hacía tiempo, a pesar de las muchas veces que la gente se había metido con ella por ver indicios de cosas que los demás no veían. Y esto no era la excepción. Sin ir más lejos, el día anterior por la mañana Draco y Harry ni siquiera hubiesen volteado a verse, y sin embargo ahí estaban ahora...

Sólo había una explicación razonable, algo que seguramente los demás todavía ignoraban:

Los Snorkarks de Cuernos Arrugados tenían la capacidad de juntar a aquellos cuyo único destino lógico era estar juntos.

Y debía informar de ello cuanto antes.


End file.
